Bloodlust
by MissPessimist
Summary: Not nearly as gory as the title suggests. Just a little Deathshipping story, Ryou, Marik, a lemon, the works. yaoi.


MP: I should be trying to finish Chill Out, but I got this idea and its not leaving as fast as I want it too, so here's THIS.

I'm a huge Deathshipping fan, but I've always sucked at writing it, so here's my half assed attempt to give you lovely people.

Cee: MP does not own Yugioh.

Warning: Lemonz

X X X

Ryou sighed and turned to look at the clock again.

11:39.

Marik had been gone for 7 hours.

A deep frown carved into his usually soft carefree face, Ryou flipped onto his right side to face the window, its blinds drawn to try and keep out the annoying orange light shooting in from the street light outside.

Marik always did this to him. He just leaves with no explanation whatsoever, not even telling Ryou where he'd gone when he DID come back.

He always made up for it though.

In one way or another.

Rubbing a pale hand lazily over his eyes, Ryou looked up at the dark, barely visible ceiling. As if the day had not been stressful enough without Marik worrying him.

School had been fine until it ended, and Ryou had to walk home. That was when he had encountered Ichiro and his pack of bullshit. Needless to say, he'd walked through the door with quite a collection of bruises.

He didn't generally mention being bullied to Marik, for fear that the darkness would see him weaker than he already was, but it had gone awry today.

He had been changing out of his school uniform when Marik did his annoying pop up out of nowhere routine and saw his bruised flesh. He had stood behind Ryou and ran his tanned hands over Ryou's back.

"Where did those come from?" he'd asked, his voice very calm but menacingly cold.

"Nowhere" Ryou said softly, dread lacing his words.

"Ryou," Marik said, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall. He looked icily furious. "Don't lie to me"

"Marik, don't" Ryou insisted, trying to push away from the wall.

"Who was it Ryou?" Marik said lowly.

"Marik-"

"Tell me" Marik said, his angered face was now _very_ close to Ryou's.

Ryou's chocolate eyes widened in sudden fear. "I-Ichiro" he stammered.

Marik's face slowly moved away from Ryou's, he closed his amethyst eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When his eyes opened again, some of his anger was gone, but those eyes that were at times both loving and sensual, were still narrowed in silent fury.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I scared you" he sighed.

"Marik-" Ryou said tentatively, reaching out a slender hand towards him.

Marik backed away from it. "I have to go. I'll be back later"

And he had just left.

Just like that.

Ryou ran a hand through his soft, silken hair. Marik had pulled many of these for the past three months they'd shared a living environment.

Sometimes it was hard to put up with it all. Nobody understood why they were together, and sometimes Ryou didn't know either...

It had just sort of happened.

They had had a civil, almost polite relationship, and then up out of the blue...bam.

It had been a regular weekend. Ryou had been making an attempt at having normal fun, and had gotten...slightly schnockered. And unfortunately, Marik had gotten equally as schnockered.

They had been having a normal slurred conversation, and Marik just leaned in and kissed him.

And then Ryou kissed back.

And Marik kissed back.

And Ryou kissed back.

And there was tongue involved.

And then there was some very passionate drunk sex.

And that was supposed to be the end of it.

But, the universe appeared to have other plans as their presumed one night stand morphed into something deeper. There was no way they could have avoided each other completely afterwards, it was impossible. The strange thing was that Marik had pursued Ryou.

Ryou never would have thought that Marik would want to be around him of all people. He was weak, he was girly, he was pure, he was everything that Marik was against.

But every day Marik would be there when he walked out the door of the school. The first time it had happened Ryou had been with Yugi-tachi, and it had been quite awkward when Marik began to walk with them. He had pushed Joey, who had been walking to Ryou's right, out of the way, and took his place.

The ensuing conniption fit Joey had had slowed down the others, but Ryou and Marik walked on in silence.

And silence was just what it was. Marik said nothing, and Ryou said nothing, but he had still been too embarrassed over their intoxicated encounter to say anything.

He had walked Ryou all the way to the door, when they stopped and looked at each other. Marik seemed to regard him with a calculating but curious gaze before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead.

"See you tomorrow" he'd said.

Marik had walked Ryou home everyday for a month and a half, rain or shine. It wasn't always silent, as each side had questions for the other side.

They had slowly learned about each other. Learning everything there was to know.

The relationship was unspoken, but they both knew that they would never have it as good with anybody else.

Ryou had said I love you first. As they stood on his doorstep he'd said it, and waited, shaking, for the one minute it took for Marik to say I love you too.

They weren't drunk that night, so the sex they had had that night did not make either embarrassed.

They weren't the perfect couple, as nights like these would show.

But Ryou knew that Marik loved him. Even at his nastiest, when he'd yelled and screamed and insulted Ryou to no end during one of their fight, and there were many, Ryou knew he loved him.

Because whenever he would flee to the bedroom and cry, Marik would gently open the door, then engulf Ryou in his muscular arms, letting Ryou cry to him as he whispered apologies and stroked Ryou's hair.

And Ryou knew he loved Marik. Even during those fights when he'd been insulted and had cried, he never denied his love.

Ryou sighed.

No more thinking...

He had to sleep.

He softly closed his eyes and listened to the pit-pat of rain hitting his window, calming him, letting him slip deeper and deeper...

"Ryou" Marik's voice called softly, shaking him gently.

Ryou's eyes opened tiredly. It was so dark, he couldn't see Marik's face very well. He lifted a hand and let it rest upon Marik's cheek, which was wet from the rain outside.

"Marik?" he asked tiredly. "What is it?"

Marik placed a wet hand upon Ryou's own hand on his cheek. "I wanted to tell you I was home. Did I worry you?"

Ryou smiled lazily. "You always do. Where did you go?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. I just wanted to tell you I was home. Go back to sleep" Marik said, starting to get up to go in the direction of the bathroom, but being held there when Ryou grabbed his hand.

"I'm not tired anymore" Ryou said softly.

"Ryou, its late. You should sleep" Marik objected.

"No, I'm not tired" Ryou insisted. "Besides, you did worry me you know"

"Really?" Marik asked, and although Ryou couldn't see his eyes well, he knew there were signs of his own lust hidden in the purple folds.

"Yes, so you owe me" Ryou said, putting a hand on the back of Marik's neck, pulling their lips together.

As usual, Marik's tongue claimed leadership very early on, twisting itself over Ryou's in a wet twisted tongue dance.

From experience, Marik knew where the waistband of Ryou's pajama pants was even in the dark. He gently tugged them off, and ran his hands along Ryou's thighs.

Ryou moaned into Marik's mouth as his graceful fingers curled into Marik's wet hair, his other hand going along Marik's still clothed chest, wet with the rain.

Marik pulled back for a moment to rid himself of his shirt and pants.

Ryou still could not see Marik completely, only small flits created by the orange rays of light from the window.

Marik brought his mouth to Ryou's neck, tracing bizarre patterns in Ryou's porcelain flesh with his tongue.

Ryou moaned, and felt a growing heat between his legs. His hand worked across Marik's tan chest, abs, and then-

Marik arched and hissed as Ryou's hands found themselves grasping Marik's length.

Growling in lust, Marik, took Ryou's hands, bringing them up above the boys head. Marik bent his head back to Ryou's upper body, sucking on the flesh of Ryou's neck, then trailing a wet river down to Ryou's chest, where he licked and nibbled at the boys sensitive nipples.

Ryou's moans became louder as he arched his back, trying to free his hands from Marik's vice-like grip, but failing.

Marik smirked at Ryou's pale body writhing beneath him. He brought his lips back to Ryou's, tracing his tongue across smooth lips, and then into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou tried once again to free his hands, to either bring Mariks face closer, or to roam around Marik's physique aimlessly, but he failed once again.

Marik felt the heat reaching out, inviting them both to succumb to it. He looked down at Ryou, barely visible, and released Ryou's to do away with first Ryou's undergarments, then his own.

He positioned himself in that familiar position between Ryou's legs, and eased his needy member inside of his lover.

Ryou gasped at the entrance, and pulled Marik closer, crushing their lips together. Marik moaned, and pulled out, then entered again, pulled out, then again, setting their rhythm.

Ryou wrapped his legs around Marik's lower body, in an attempt to bring the friction closer.

They were getting faster and faster now. Marik grunted at every thrust in and out, Ryou gasping, moaning, and crying out in frenzy.

Marik felt the white hot fire drawing closer and closer to them, and he thrust faster still.

Ryou cried out at the fast paced pumping coming from Marik. He felt it coming...

Oh God...

Oh Goood...

"Oh Marik, I think I'm going to-"

Ryou gasped suddenly, every muscle in his body tensing in its own private orgasm. His back arched, baring his neck, his mouth open wide. Above him, Marik halted, his own muscles tense and Ryou felt the explosion inside his body, sending shivers down his spine.

Marik collapsed upon Ryou, panting. Ryou brought his tired arms up and placed them upon Marik's back, rising and falling with each heavy breath.

It wasn't long before they had both fallen to sleep, drinking in the sight small and feel of each other.

X X X

The next morning Ryou awoke to the smell.

The familiar coppery smell of blood.

Eyes bolting open, Ryou shot upright to taking the sight of his own body, layered in the thick, crusting maroon substance, the white sheets, where it was ground in and still wet in some places. And at Marik who had it in his hair, on his chest, and on his face.

Ryou gasped at Marik's bloody clothes on the floor, and at the object sitting on the nightstand.

A wallet. A wallet with the name Ichiro stamped to the front.

And yet, Ryou still couldn't bring himself to be mad.

Because he knew that Marik loved him.

X X X

I know, its got no plot. But I liked writing it, so pleh on you.

Basically Marik went out and killed Ichiro for messin with Ryou, stole the guys wallet, then went home and fucked Ryou before he had a chance to shower.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
